Minun
/ |dexcekalos=097 |gen=Generation III |species=Cheering Pokémon |type=Electric |metheight=0.4 m |imheight=1'04" |metweight=4.2 kg |imweight=9.3 lbs. |ability=Minus |dw=Volt Absorb |body=06 |egg1=Fairy |color=Yellow |male=50}} Minun (Japanese: マイナン Mainan) is an -Type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is Plusle's partner. Biology Physiology Minun is a small rodent-like Pokémon. It bears a remarkable resemblance to Pichu and Pikachu. Minun's body is mainly pale yellow in color, with blue patches on its ears, paws, cheeks, and tail. They have long rabbit-like ears and short tails with flat blue minus signs on the end of them, while their cheeks and the tips of their ears are blue, and have minus signs voided in the middle. Behavior Minun is a cheerful and supportive Pokémon, always encouraging comrades in battle by using the spark pouches in its cheeks. It is very compassionate towards its friends, and is known to cry upon witnessing a friend lose a battle. Its kind are commonly referred to as cheerleaders for these actions. Special abilities Minun's stats are geared towards defense whereas Plusle's stats are sweeper-oriented. Minun's Movepool is nearly identical to Plusle, except that Minun can learn Charm and Trump Card but lacks Last Resort. Evolution Minun does not evolve. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Route 110 |rsrarity=Uncommon (Ruby), Rare (Sapphire) |emerald=Route 110 |erarity=Uncommon |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Trophy Garden |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Trophy Garden |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 1-18, 29,33-39, 46, National Park (Hoenn Sound) |hgssrarity=Swarm |blackwhite=Route 6 (white only) |bwrarity=Swarm }} Side game locations |RSPinball=Hatch from egg |Trozei=Huge Storage 4, Endless Level 23, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Thunderwave Cave (4F-5F), Lightning Field (7F-19F), Joyous Tower (5F-8F) |PMD2=Amp Plains (1F-5F) |Ranger1=Starter Pokémon }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Minun is more concerned about cheering on its partners than its own safety. It shorts out the electricity in its body to create brilliant showers of sparks to cheer on its teammates. |sapphire=Minun loves to cheer on its partner in battle. It gives off sparks from its body while it is doing so. If its partner is in trouble, this Pokémon gives off increasing amounts of sparks. |emerald=At a meeting of Pokémon academics, it was announced that simultaneous exposure to electricity from a Plusle and Minun will promote circulation and boost vitality. |firered=Its dislike of water makes it take shelter under the eaves of houses in rain. It uses pom-poms made of sparks for cheering. |leafgreen=Its dislike of water makes it take shelter under the eaves of houses in rain. It uses pom-poms made of sparks for cheering. |diamond=It cheers on friends. If its friends are losing, its body lets off more and more sparks. |pearl=It cheers on friends. If its friends are losing, its body lets off more and more sparks. |platinum=It cheers on friends. If its friends are losing, its body lets off more and more sparks. |heartgold=Exposure to electricity from Minun and Plusle promotes blood circulation and relaxes muscles. |soulsilver=Exposure to electricity from Minun and Plusle promotes blood circulation and relaxes muscles. |black=It cheers on friends. If its friends are losing, its body lets off more and more sparks. |white=It cheers on friends. If its friends are losing, its body lets off more and more sparks. |black 2=It cheers on friends. If its friends are losing, its body lets off more and more sparks. |white 2=It cheers on friends. If its friends are losing, its body lets off more and more sparks. |x=Exposure to electricity from Minun and Plusle promotes blood circulation and relaxes muscles. |y=It cheers on friends. If its friends are losing, its body lets off more and more sparks. |or=Minun is more concerned about cheering on its partners than its own safety. It shorts out the electricity in its body to create brilliant showers of sparks to cheer on its teammates. |as=Minun loves to cheer on its partner in battle. It gives off sparks from its body while it is doing so. If its partner is in trouble, this Pokémon gives off increasing amounts of sparks.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 312 front.png |rbysapsprs=Minun Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr=E 312 front.gif |emeraldsprs=Minun Shiny RSE.gif |frlgspr=RS 312 front.png |frlgsprs=Minun Shiny RS.png |IIIback=Minun Back RS.png |IIIbacks=Minun Shiny Back RS.png |dpspr=DP 312 front.png |dpsprs=Minun Shiny DPPHGSS.png |ptspr=DP 312 front.png |ptsprs=Minun Shiny DPPHGSS.png |hgssspr=DP 312 front.png |hgsssprs=Minun Shiny DPPHGSS.png |IVback=Minun Back DPPHGSS.png |IVbacks=Minun Shiny Back DPPHGSS.png |bwspr = Minun BW.gif |bwsprs=Shiny Minun BW.gif |Vback=Minun Back BW.gif |Vbacks=Shiny Minun Back BW.gif |xyspr = Minun XY.gif |xysprs = Minun Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Minun XY.gif |orassprs = Minun Shiny XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = |b2w2spr = Minun BW.gif|bwsprfs = |b2w2sprfs = |Vbackfs = |b2w2sprs = Shiny Minun BW.gif}} Appearances Anime Minun is rarely seen in the Pokémon anime without Plusle. Its first two appearances is the same Minun. It also appears with Plusle in the seventh movie and accompanying short. In this movie he is kidnapped by Deoxys and later becomes, together with Plusle, the first Pokémon of Tory. Its first appearance is in episode 314, where Minun and Plusle, are attacked by Team Rocket. In Pokémon DP Sinnoh League Victors, Dawn's rival Ursala has a Minun. *Thatcher's Minun *Ursula's Minun Manga Minun's only appearance is in the Pokémon adventures manga. Super Smash Bros. Brawl When the Brawl disk was hacked, some coding was found for two characters that mimic the Ice Climber's actions and style of brawling. The coding was titled Pra & Mai, which are the prefixes of the Japanese names of Plusle and Minun, which got a rumor going around about partial Brawl entrance of Plusle and Minun. Trivia *Minun translates in Finnish to mine. Origin Both Minun and its counterpart Plusle appear to be based on rodents, such as mice. They are also similar in appearance to rabbits. Plusle and Minun are based on the concept of positive and negative electrical charges, with Plusle representing the positive charge, and Minun representing the negative charge. Name Origin Minun's name is derived from the word "minus", referring to a negative electrical charge. Gallery 312Minun_AG_anime.png 312Minun_AG_anime_2.png 312Minun_AG_anime_3.png 312Minun_AG_anime_4.png 312Minun_AG_anime_5.png 312Minun_Dream.png Plusle and Minun Pokemon Ranger.jpg Category:Gimmick Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon